


The First of the Sett

by Nyodrite, redlipstickkisses



Series: Misfits at Hogwarts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Anxiety, Cedric is a mother hen, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Panic Attacks, Roleplay, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: She heard that red haired boy say something about a test and something in her gut twisted because a test meant you couldfail, meant they could send you home, meant you were a freak not in one world buttwo.





	The First of the Sett

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping but I'm not, so enjoy. Yes, the title is a pun.

Delphi watched as Abbot, Hannah made her way to the Hufflepuff table. She wondered if she was next. Even though she was braced for it, the call of  **_Anderson, Delphi_ ** still made her flinch. She slipped her way through the crowd, trying not to bump anyone and apologizing quietly as she went. 

She could feel everyone's eyes on her. It made her skin crawl. She wanted to run and hide. To find a quiet dark corner to curl away in with Arian or a cat or a snake or a rabbit or  _ something, anything  _ soft enough that when she stroked it she no longer felt like an imposter in an ill fitting skin suit. The fabric of her robes scratched at her arms like sandpaper even as it swished comfortingly around her ankles. Why couldn't she just disappear? 

The steps up to the stool and hat felt like a mountain and she could feel her breathing coming faster even as she tried desperately not to panic. 

The hat came down over her ears as her knuckles turned white on the stool. It smelled like dust and attic and she could feel her scalp begin to crawl because  _ if every single student has worn this hat there was no way it didn't have lice- _

“I do not and never have had,  _ lice _ ” came an amused, if slightly offended voice,  _ in her head oh god.  _ She could feel her breathing pick up. 

The voice harrumphed, and continued. “Calm down child, there's no reason to panic, I'm just going to have a small private chat and then we'll decide where to Sort you.”

“I didn't realize the song was so literal.” She whispered barely moving her lips. 

“Hm, there's no need for that I can hear you quite fine without you vocalizing, now let's see… you have quite the drive don't you, as well as a thirst for knowledge, and you're rather more courageous than you would ever give yourself credit for. You would do well in any of the houses but ahhh, the root of it all, the cause of the drive and the thirst and the flint for the spark of what you consider bravery, that's all caring, and kindness and loyalty.” 

Delphi wasn't sure where the hat was pulling this from. Bravery? Doing well in any house? She wasn't brave or cunning or wise or hardworking. She didn't belong here. Hell she barely belonged in  _ Britain _ . 

“Don't doubt you belong here child. You possess an admirable gift. You know the world isn't fair, and yet you still work to make it kinder. For you there's no better fit than sweet, stubborn Helga’s house. Yes, to flourish it will have to be,  **_HUFFLEPUFF_ ** !”

It took Delphi a moment to realise the weight had been lifted from her head and she blushed as she hurried to where she had seen Abbot, Hannah sit. 

The bench was hard and she hit her shin as she climbed over it so she could sit. She shifted so she wasn't in Abbot, Hannah's space. Staring at a knot in the glossy polished wood of the empty table she found herself wondering what kind of welcome feast they were going to have. 

“Hey.” 

Delphi’s head snapped up so fast she was certain she heard something crack. She stared wide eyed up at the boy who had spoken. He was a few years older and looked nice enough. He was smiling at her which was unnerving even though it was a nice smile so she decided to focus on the dimple it made in his cheek. No-one could be too mean if they had dimples right? 

“Are you okay?” She watched his lips form the words and even then it took a second before she nodded her head. It wasn't completely a lie. She would be fine as soon as she could get somewhere quiet and soft and dark instead of here where it was too bright too loud too many people closing in on her and- 

“Okay you are not okay,” he said as he turned up the table and yelled to someone, “Sam! I'm taking Delphi down early!”

A warm solid hand closed around her shoulder and she couldn't stop the full body flinch. Lead filled her stomach. Ohgodohgodohgod- the hand lifted as soon as it had come.

“Hey, hey it's okay.” He said, his voice soft and calm like when she talked to her animals and she felt some of the tension melt out of her shoulders. “I'm not going to touch you again, but can you come with me? My name’s Cedric I'm going to take you someplace quieter and less crowded okay?” 

Delphi nodded numbly and climbed back over the bench. She could feel the eyes following her as she walked with Cedric-that was a nice name, Cedric, a nice calm, soothing name, it sounded like Cedar, tall and strong and sturdy- out of the hall. They walked in silence through the hallways, the only sounds their footsteps, the murmur of portraits and the ever distant roar of the Great Hall. She followed a step behind and figured there were worse people to be murdered by.

When Cedric spoke, breaking the silence, Delphi jumped about a foot. She blushed but Cedric just looked apologetic as he gestured to the humongous painting. “This is the Kitchens, it's kind of overwhelming even at the best of times so you might want to stay here while I-”

“I want to see.” Delphi was rather surprised she managed to get the thought past the boulder in her throat. But kitchens were safe. She understood kitchens. Kitchens were warm lights and gas stoves and baking and the crack of bacon and batter everywhere and flour on your apron as you sat in front of the oven watching the cake rise. She wanted to know how this painting was a kitchen. 

Cedric looked as surprised as she felt but he smiled any way. “Okay, but let me know if it's too much.”

Delphi watched as he reached up and tickled the pear in the bowl? The painting swung open.

 

* * *

 

 

Riley glanced up from where she sat when the kitchens opened admitting two new people.

_ Diggory,  _ she huffed inwardly as the two came closer to greet the house-elves swarming them.  _ And of course he has a firstie tag along. _

The Hufflepuff wasn't a bad person, he was actually really decent - which was the problem, he was  _ too  _ decent.

Decent enough to be nice to her.

Which was just trouble between Diggory’s numerous fans getting jealous of him talking to her and her House being entirely offended that she spent time with him.

**_Can I get a container?_ ** Riley signed to what seemed like the only house-elf not preoccupied with the other two.

Whisper - a poor elf who's old master had decided that a loss of hearing was a good punishment for mishearing an order- blinked round eyes at her before nodding slowly, letting her turn her attention to the ruckus before her.

_ Ah, _ Riley thought with resignation, _ I've been spotted. _

 

* * *

 

 

Delphi blinked at the kitchen. It was as big as the Hall and twice as busy and she didn't realize she was staring until Cedric wrapped his hand gently around her wrist and guided her through. There were tiny little things everywhere, with big round eyes and when one spotted them they cried out in a high pitched voice. “Master has brought a guest!” 

Delphi was grateful that Cedric kept himself slightly in front of her because she wasn't quite sure how to react. They seemed nice enough, if very over enthusiastic…

“Can you pack us some dinner to take back to the common room?” Cedric asked as he steered her towards a table. The creatures began to disperse, scurrying about to different tasks. 

“Delphi, this is Riley Ritesmith.” Delphi looked up. The girl who had been sitting at the table was now standing before them. She had a nice face, even if she was scowling a bit. Delphi waved to her.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Small thing, _ Riley mused as she glanced at the first year who, of all things, waved at her. Then her attention was on Cedric, scowling slightly when he introduced her. 

“Don't act so  _ familiar _ with me, Diggory.” She told him with, admittedly, less bite than if it had been anyone else. “We're not  _ friends _ or anything.”

 

* * *

 

 

Delphi shrunk back against Cedric. Oh, she had offended her. That was stupid. She should have known better _ stupidstupidstupid _ . Why couldn’t she just keep her head down?

 

* * *

 

 

Seeing the firstie shrink made Riley feel guilty for the half-second it took for Cedric to speak, drawing attention away from the kid.

“I'm wounded,” he told her as if he weren't dying to wrap the firstie in his cloak and feed the kid mounds of chocolate.  _ The mother hen _ \- and  that thought was in  **no** way fond. “Truly I am, Ms. Ritesmith, and after  **everything** we've been through?”

“Oh?” She scoffed, amused by the act but unwilling to admit it as Whisper discreetly pressed a container of food in her hand. “And just  **what** have we been through together, Mr. Diggory?”

“ **Flyi-** ” the Hufflepuff started.

Riley cut him off, ignoring the flush that rose at the reminder of them taking flying classes together. She'd never forgive him for saving her when she shot up high enough that her fear of heights froze her.

“ **Nothing!** ” She snapped, as she strode past the two. “So don't act so friendly!”

“Riley doesn't bite,” Riley heard before the door shut and she flushed darker. “... **often** .”

**Author's Note:**

> Delphi is an edgelord when they aren't being an anxious cinnamon roll and I think that's beautiful.


End file.
